


Rainy Day Blues

by threedices



Series: KHR week on tumblr [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Companionable Snark, F/M, Gen, Good Intentions, Implied Relationships, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Passive-aggression, Pre-Relationship, Rain, Sharing an umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: KHR week day 1, ptompt rain.





	Rainy Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be Ken/Hana/Chikusa, but it kind of didn't work of that way.  
> I'm still fond of it.

It was raining when she met him.

Hana was on her way back home from Kyouko’s, hurrying, but mindful of the puddles of muddy water that had gathered on the sidewalk and she merely looked up on a hunch, a prickling on her neck.

She might have never seen him if she had not looked at exactly that moment.

He was angled strangely and, because she had just come from Kyouko, and her diffusely insane brother, that meant something.

Ryouhei was like that, stiff and still, when he had trained too long.

Hana sighed.  
She was wet and muddy, this guy was probably crazy, but her Kyouko-shaped conscience would not leave her be, if she didn’t at least try and the guy collapsed alone in an empty alley instead.

“Please tell me you’re not axe-crazy and you live just around the corner.”  
She wasn’t at her best right now, okay?

The guy gave her the most empty, blank and dull stare she had ever received.  
Maybe that’s what started it.  
Most guys would have acted stupid or flirty, which was the same anyway, but this one was just quiet.  
That was a good start.

“I don’t need your help.” His voice was just as emotional as his eyes.

Hana appreciated his bluntness, but was not in the mood to accept a no.  
“My best friend will be disappointed if I don’t help you. I won’t be subjected to her sad face, so you’ll have to deal.”

It was a bit awkward, but Hana managed her umbrella, grabbed the guy’s arm and made an encouraging face.  
The last thing was probably not as successful as the rest.

“So,” she started fake-cheerful, “where do you live?”

She should have left him in that alley when he said Kokuyo.

And the tone was somewhat grudgingly, too, now that she thought about it.

“I’m trying to help.” This was what she got for being nice. And Kyouko wondered why she didn’t do more good deeds.

“I told you, I don’t need your help.”

Oh now the guy got passive aggressive with her.  
She’d show him.  
“You know what? I live nearby. You can stay the night and my Dad can drive over you tomorrow.”  
She was dragging him over, while he was still too perplexed and that might be the only reason he didn’t finish her off and run.  
He was injured,but he could have killed her.  
She was lucky that Sawada had already worked his strange emotional influence on them or Chikusa would have ended it, and her, far sooner.

But she got away with it, sweet talked her parents and the guest into him staying and got to watch him be wary and awkward in the face of being inside a real family’s home.  
Later, he’d try to explain, a little, because it was strange and new and wonderful to him.

Later, she’d feel like a terrible human being, quite a lot, because she took for granted what he never had.

The following morning, her father would drive Chikusa and her to Kokuyo land.

She was able to make her dad stay behind, through sheer force of will, but Chikusa couldn’t convince her the same way.

That’s how she met Mukuro.  
Polite, smiling, absolutely terrifying bastard that he was.  
Thanked her for patching Chikusa up (his tool) and giving a good approximation of nice and charming and sane, at least, until you looked into his eyes and saw him silently mocking you, judging you.

Hana was as close to death as she was to punching him in the face.

But Chikusa thanked her, too, and so did Chrome with a shy little smile and, if you ignored Ken, who was just obnoxious on purpose over his unresolved feelings for Chikusa, then it went quite well.

Hana left, alive and waving, escorted out by Chrome (“Just in case.”) and left Kokuyo land only with vague impressions of the surrounding environment.

Only when she was back home did she realise that Kokuyo was a ruin and she had sent a boy back to live there with the crazies and the uber psychopath.

First, Hana screamed into her pillow.  
Next, she began making plans.  
And if those involved all of those crazy people in Kokuyo, well, that was no one’s business but her own.


End file.
